Enredos y Flechazos
by Meluu93
Summary: Alice Cullen se ha peleado con su padre y decide irse a vivir a Forks con su hermano Emmett y su madre, sin saber cuantos giros puede dar su vida en un simple pueblito como Forks... Jalice céntrico. AU, Humanos
1. Bienvenida a Forks, Señorita Cullen

**Enredos y Flechazos**

Alterno de: _Saga Crepúsculo_

Aviso: Semi Universo Alterno. Todos Humanos. Jalice céntrico.

Disclamer: Nada me pertenece…Si así fuera, Emmett sería mi hermano mayor y Jasper mi noviio *.*

Characters:

• Alice Cullen: Es la hermana menor de Emmett Cullen. Pequeña de estatura para sus diecisiete años de edad (mide 1,50). Tiene el cabello corto y los ojos oscuros, con cierto toque ámbar en ellos, cuando rebosa felicidad. Es una chica dulce e inocente. Le encanta bailar. Acaba de llegar a la secundaria de Forks desde el instituto de Arte de Londres, debido a que tuvo una pelea con su padre y decidió venir a vivir a Forks con su madre y su hermano.

• Emmett Cullen: Hermano mayor de Alice Cullen. Alto y fornido, con un perfecto cuerpo para sus diecocho años, en completo contraste con su hermana menor. Tiene el cabello oscuro y rizado y ojos oscuros, aunque tiene una cara algo aniñada, que combina perfectamente con su personalidad, aunque su aspecto no acompañe mucho. Cuando sus padres se separaron, él decidió abandonar Londres y viajar a Washington (más precisamente Forks) con su madre. Éste año, Alice siguió su mismo ejemplo.

• Edward Masen: Hijo único de Carlisle Masen. Alto, y con buen cuerpo, aunque sin exceso de musculatura, como es el caso de su amigo Emmett. Su cabello es cobrizo y sus ojos verdes como dos grandes esmeraldas. Es algo serio y educado, pero muy divertido cuando está con sus amigos, como todo chico de dieciocho años. Amante de la música, es pianista pero también disfruta de los deportes, como el atletismo.

• Rosalie Hale: Hermana mayor de Jasper Hale. De estatura normal, dueña de unas bien formadas curvas, cabello rubio a media espalda y ojos azules, con cierto toque violáceo. Es un poco engreída, ya que está acostumbrada a que los muchachos besen el suelo que ella pisa…casi literalmente. Sin embargo, hay solo una persona con quien puede mostrarse tal cual es, con sus miedos y su dulzura: su hermano Jasper. No se lleva nada bien, por el contrario, con Emmett Cullen, a quien creé una bestia sin cerebro. Ha vivido siempre en Forks, siendo la _Reina del Drama_ de la secundaria. Cuenta con dieciocho años.

• Jasper Hale: Hermano menor de Rosalie Hale. Más o menos alto y de buen y marcado cuerpo, aunque no con la masa muscular de la que era dueño Emmett Cullen, claro. Su cabello es color rubio y sus ojos son dos profundos mares celestes, como el sol en aquellos días perfectos de primavera. Es un chico bastante callado, sobre todo con las chicas, aunque si está en confianza suele ser alguien muy amable y divertido. Es tan expresivo, que podría decirse que posee el "don" de transmitir sus emociones a los demás. Vivió en Texas hasta los trece años de edad, con su padre, mientras que Rosalie estuvo siempre en Forks. Tiene diecisiete años.

• Isabella Swan: Hija única del Jefe de Policía Charlie Swan. Es una de las chicas más inteligentes de la secundaria, aunque bastante torpe, sobre todo en los deportes. No es una chica que se lleve mal con las personas, por el contrario, casi todos la quieren; sin embargo, ese sentimiento es completamente opuesto si se trata de Edward Masen. Bella es de estatura normal, cabello color caoba hasta media espalda y ojos color chocolate. No tiene el cuerpo de Rosalie Hale, pero no por eso es menos hermosa ante los ojos masculinos. Hace un año se mudó a Forks, antes vivía en Phoenix. Tiene dieciocho años.

**Bienvenida a Forks, Señorita Cullen**

Alice suspiró por enésima vez en el día antes de tomar su equipaje de mano (un libro y su inseparable iPod) y bajar del avión. Digamos que no le apetecía mucho estar en Forks…no es que prefiriera estar con su padre en Londres, con quien había comenzado a pelear bastante desde que éste se puso de "novio", pero a pesar de que en Londres llovía casi todo el verano, esto era Forks, donde llovía otoño, invierno, primavera y verano.

Al bajar del avión comenzó a buscar algún indicio de su madre, Esme, o de su hermano Emmett, Hasta que distinguió una enorme masa de músculos, que no hubiese adivinado que era el nuevo cuerpo de Emm si no tuviese aún esa cara de niño travieso.

-¡ALICE! –Exclamó él, con una sonrisa en su rostro al vislumbrar a la pálida chica rodeada de enormes maletas

-¡Emmy! –Saludó ella también, antes de abrazarlo fuertemente- Dios, estás enorme –Sonrió

-Tú pareces una de esas ricachonas bailarinas de ballet –rió él, pero ella frunció el seño. Alice adoraba bailar, le gustaba el ballet, pero odiaba que Emmett siempre dijera aquello- ¡Te estoy halagando, Al! –Se defendió, sin cesar sus carcajadas- Deja que te ayudo con las maletas…

Ella resopló, tomando una de las cuatro maletas, mientras que su hermano luchaba por mantener el equilibrio con el resto.

El camino hacia su nueva casa no tuvo nada de extravagante. Emmett se entretuvo preguntando cosas triviales, como sus estudios, su padre, la novia de éste, los pretendientes de su hermanita (acompañado por algunos gruñidos y amenazas de muerte que hacía que aquél moreno pareciera aún más un oso feroz) y cosas de ese tipo. Ella, por el contrario, quiso saber sobre su mamá, el instituto donde estudiaría (el único de la ciudad) y qué tal sería su cuarto.

-¿Sabes algo? –Preguntó el muchacho, llamando la atención de su hermana luego de unos minutos de silencio- A Forks le faltaba alguien como tú

-¿Ah sí? ¿Por qué? –Dijo, sorprendida

-Pues…faltaba alguien a parte de la _Drama Queen_ que adorara tanto ir de compras…en una ciudad…donde…no hay un centro comercial –Fue bajando el tono de voz a cada palabra

-¿¡NO HAY UN CENTRO COMERCIAL!? –Exclamó a todo pulmón. Las compras, eran sagradas para esta pequeña londinense. Nada era tan valioso para ella como un bolso nuevo de Prada o unos buenos jeans Gucci…

-P-pero… ¡Puedes ir a Port Angeles! –Dijo rápidamente Emmett, con una sonrisa nerviosa

-¿No está muy lejos? –Él negó con la cabeza y ella sonrió, mucho más tranquila- A propósito… ¿quién es esa tal "_Drama Queen_"? –Él rodó los ojos

-Rosalie Hale –Murmuró entre dientes- La chica más presumida y egocéntrica de todo Forks…

-¿No la estarás sobreestimando, Emm? –Cuestionó

-Claro que no…Rose ha sido así toda su vida…Jasper puede decírtelo –Jasper…aquél nombre sonó como una melodía en sus oídos

-¿Jasper? –Repitió- Lindo nombre… -Emmett bufó

-Lindo nombre, mal chico –Ella frunció el seño ligeramente, confundida- Es el hermano menor de Rosalie…ambos viven encerrados en su burbuja…bueno, está más que claro que Rose quiere conquistar a Edward Masen, mi mejor amigo, pero él no la toma en cuenta…prefiere a Isabella Swan, la hija del Jefe de Policía de aquí…

Rosalie y Jasper Hale, Edward Masen, Isabella Swan…Parece que tenía que ponerse al día en este nuevo país, en esta nueva vida.

-¿Te acuerdas de Edward? –Preguntó él, mirándola con una sonrisa. Ella negó- Nos ha visitado varias veces, cuando tú eras pequeña… -Volvió a negar con la cabeza

-No, no lo recuerdo…quizás cuando lo vea

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que llegaron a la casa. Blanca, el color favorito de su madre; rodeada de árboles en medio de un "bosque", lugar perfecto para los entrenamientos de Emmett; y por último en el frente, una serie de flores de colores y un bebedero para aves, la alegría de Alice. Sí, esa casa estaba hecha a la medida de ese pedacito de familia…

Muda, pero con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja bailando en su cara, salió con agilidad del Jeep de su hermano y corrió a los brazos de su madre, quien la esperaba con una sonrisa en el Porche de la casa. Sintió como sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero no le importó.

-Mamá… -Murmuró, con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho

-Oh, mi pequeña… -Le besó la cabeza. Emmett, las contempló conmovido desde un lado de su vehículo, sacando las maletas de su hermanita. –Te he extrañado…

-También yo… -Susurró ella, con una dulce sonrisa

-¡No se olviden de mi! –Exclamó el moreno, seguido de una carcajada. Alice giró la cabeza en su dirección y se separó de su madre

-¡Dios, Emm! ¡Déjame ayudarte con eso! –Rió y con gráciles pasos de bailarina corrió hacia él, que le dejó la más pequeña y liviana de las maletas para que cargase. Ella la miró y rodó los ojos- Fanfarrón… -Murmuró, negando con la cabeza

* * *

Bueno, ese fue...algo así como una introducción. Éste es el primer fic que hago de Crepúsculo. Obviamente, protagonizado por mi pareja favoriita...Jasper y Alice (L) Pero obviamente también va a haver BellaxEdward y EmmettxRose...adoro a Emmy!! xD

En fin, sus **reviews** me hacen muy **felíz :)**


	2. Hale y Cullen, Día y Noche

**Enredos y Flechazos**

Alterno de: _Saga Crepúsculo_

Aviso: Semi Universo Alterno. Todos Humanos. Jalice céntrico.

Disclamer: Nada me pertenece…Si así fuera, Emmett sería mi hermano mayor, Jasper mi novio y no estaría escribiendo aquí xD

**Hale y Cullen, Día y Noche…**

_Alice POV_

Pasaron a penas tres días hasta que empezó el curso en la Secundaria de Forks. Mientras que Emmett llevaba consigo el entusiasmo y la alegría que lo caracterizaba, yo iba encogida en el asiento del acompañante, abrazando con fuerza el último bolso de Prada que había comprado con mis ahorros, lo suficientemente espacioso como para meter allí todas mis cosas de la escuela.

-Cálmate Ali… -Emmett me palmeó la rodilla –Excepto Rosalie, todos son amables en Forks...sobre todo siendo la nueva, serás algo extraordinario y novedoso…

-¿Y si no quiero ser eso? –Pregunté en un murmullo

-Entonces serás la pequeña nueva Cullen, la hermanita del Gran Emmett –Ambos reímos –Además, siempre podrás contar con Edward o conmigo, Alice…

-Lo sé, gracias… -Le sonreí con amabilidad, antes de volver mi vista hacia un lado de la carretera, que se volvía algo borrosa debido a la velocidad que mi hermano llevaba con su Jeep…Aún no entiendo como le dieron una licencia…

No tardamos demasiado en llegar al colegio…el cual, cabe aclarar, no se parecía en nada a mi escuela Londinense. De hecho, si no hubiese un cartel con el nombre _Secundaria de Forks_, ni siquiera lo habría notado. Me alegraba bastante el hecho de compartir al menos el almuerzo con mi hermano…seguro me daría algo de tranquilidad.

Emmett entró en el estacionamiento del Instituto y buscó un lugar donde estacionar su tan amado vehículo. Él bajó inmediatamente de un salto al ver acercarse un ESTUPENDO volvo plateado. Yo, por mi parte, me quedé unos momentos más allí.

_Bien Alice…respira…inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala…respira bieenn profundo…todo estará bien…eres excelente en las Relaciones Humanas…tranquila, con confianza…eres una Cullen…_

Me miré en mi pequeño espejo de mano para comprobar que el maquillaje no se había corrido, me coloqué el bolso Prada al hombro y abrí la puerta del Jeep. La cerré con cuidado detrás de mí. Pude distinguir a mi hermano unos cuantos metros más allá, charlando animadamente con un chico de cabello cobrizo…ha de ser el famoso Edward Masen.

Dibujé una sonrisa en mi "cara de duendecillo", como Emm me llamaba, y avancé con paso normal hacia donde estaba la gigante masa de músculos apellidada Cullen. Juro que en el camino, sentí una mirada sobre mí. Al levantar la vista, lo encontré.

Rubio, estatura…medianamente alta, buen cuerpo y ojos azul cielo; en resumen: un Dios. Me quedé completamente atónita ante tal belleza. De todas formas, seguí caminando hasta los dos chicos con los cuales me dirigía.

-Eddie, ella es mi hermanita Alice… -Sonrió Emmett cuando llegué junto a él y me rodeó los hombros con su enorme brazote. Le sonreí a su amigo y volví mi vista al rubio. Una mueca surcaba su rostro y luego se volteó… ¿Habré hecho algo…?

-Un gusto Alice –Me saludó Edward

-Lo mismo digo…_Eddie_ –Los tres reímos.

_Jasper POV_

Primer día de clases… ¡Fantástico!...Notaron la ironía, supongo…

No es que no me gustara ver a mis… ¿Amigos? ¿¡Cuáles!? Son todos seguidores de Rose…que fingen ser mis amigos para que les consiga una cita con ella…Idiotas…

-¡JASPER! ¡SE ME HACE TARDE! –rodé los ojos…hablando de la reina de Forks…

-¡Ya voy Rose! –Exclamé, asomando mi cabeza por la puerta antes de dirigirle una última mirada al espejo.

Viajamos al instituto en el descapotable de Rosalie. No es que no me guste que vayamos juntos a la escuela pero… ¿Un descapotable rojo? ¿Yo dentro? No ayudaba mucho a mi imagen de hombre independiente…la cual no tenía pero quería crear.

-Intentaré comprarme un auto este año –Aseguré- Hasta un Monovolumen sería mejor que viajar contigo –Rose me miró ofendida

-Puedes irte a pie –Puse los ojos en blanco

-No ayuda mucho el viajar en el descapotable rojo de tu hermana cuando quieres crear una imagen de hombre serio y…macho –Ella rió

-Sigue soñando Jasper… -Cerré los ojos, no sin antes murmurar algo contra mi hermana, y me concentré en lo que podría hacer y con quién podría hablar al llegar al instituto.

No tardamos mucho, Rosalie era una aficionada a la velocidad…era algo que compartía con Cullen y Masen…bueno, de hecho ella quería parecerse a Edward en la mayor cantidad de aspectos posibles para poder conquistarlo…cosa que quería hacer desde el quinto año de primaria, aproximadamente.

Yo, por mi parte, nunca me había sentido demasiado atraído por una chica…Me refiero a que nunca más allá de su físico, como para llegar a decir _Estoy enamorado_ y todas esas cursilerías. Ninguna chica llenaba mi molde…habían muy pocas que realmente se interesaban en mí (más que por ser solo el hijo del adinerado Abogado Hale) y no lograban convencerme completamente. A veces creo que el bicho raro que no se enamorará nunca soy yo…

-¿En que piensas? –Me preguntó Rosalie mientras estacionaba el vehículo en el estacionamiento del Instituto… ¿Uh? ¿Tan rápido llegamos?

-En nada Rose… -Murmuré, echándome la mochila al hombro antes de bajar.

Tal como lo creía, por lo menos una veintena de chicos se acercaron a mi hermana ni bien tocó el suelo. Entre ellos pude distinguir a Eric y Benjamín, dos chicos de mi clase de Álgebra.

Me apoyé en la parte trasera del automóvil, pretendiendo estar lo más lejos posible de ella y su club de _babeadores_ Admiradores. Y ahí fue cuando la vi.

Se bajó de un Jeep que no reconocí en ese momento. Sostenía fuertemente un bolso Prada, los que Rose acostumbra comprar, pero no tenía la misma actitud que ella…esta chica parecía un pequeño gatito asustado, entrando por primera vez en un lugar desconocido…

De hecho, yo jamás la había visto por aquí. _Ha de ser nueva_, supuse; pero además de nueva había algo de lo que estaba seguro: Era hermosa. Tenía unas facciones suaves y delicadas, un grácil andar de bailarina y una hermosa piel nívea en contraste con sus ojos oscuros. Parecía un hada salida de un cuento para niños.

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron una fracción de segundo y casi fui capaz de sentir su sorpresa.

Pero claro, tanta suerte nunca es normal en esta vida. La chica siguió su grácil caminata hacia Emmett Cullen y Edward Masen… _¿No podía tener mejores amistades? ¿O es que estaba perdida? ¿Necesitaría ayuda?_ Esas fueron las preguntas que rondaron mi cabeza hasta que oí hablar a la masa de músculos sin cerebro de Cullen

-Eddie, ella es mi hermanita Alice… -Le rodeó los hombros con su brazo.

_¿¡CULLEN!? ¿Ese pequeño ángel pertenece a la familia CULLEN? _Gritó una voz en mi cabeza. No presté más atención a lo que decían, pero ella volvió a mirarme. Involuntariamente una mueca se formó en mi rostro.

No, a mí nunca las cosas me salen como quiero…y esta no podía ser la excepción. Hubiese preferido que ella fuera hermana de Mike Newton, habría aceptado eso pero… ¿Cullen? Sí, como no; Hale y Cullen solo pueden significar una cosa: el día y la noche.

Miré la hora en mi reloj. Diez minutos para que las clases comenzaran. Diez minutos para oír a todos los profesores hablar de mi nueva pesadilla personal...

_Alice POV_

Edward resultó ser un chico de lo más amable, a pesar de que no lo recordé para nada…quizás Emmett alucinó diciendo que nosotros ya nos habíamos visto…

Pero de todas formas, una de las cosas que más me interesaba, era saber por qué el chico rubio me había mirado de un modo tan feo… ¿Qué le había hecho yo?

Diez minutos después de toda mí charla con aquellos dos chicos, me dirigí a la secretaría del instituto, a buscar mi horario,

-Hola cielito –Me dijo…la señora Cope, si mal no recuerdo- ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

-De hecho, sí –Admití- Necesito mi horario de clases…soy Mary Alice Cullen –Me sonrió

-Claro, claro…la hermana de Emmett –rió entre dientes antes de entregarme dos papeles.

Uno era el horario y otro la pequeña planilla de asistencia que los profesores debían firmar, para comprobar que había asistido a todas mis clases.

Me dirigí con paso lento a la primera: biología. No fue nada del otro mundo, si me permiten opinar. Bueno, exceptuando el hecho de que un chico se acercó a mí con una mirada un poco rara y evaluando mi cuerpo desde mi camisa rosada con musculosa roja debajo hasta mis jeans oscuros y parando brevemente por mi cara. Si no me equivoco, su mirada rara podría traducirse como lujuria. Si Emmett lo hubiese visto, lo habría matado.

Sonreí ante mi propia ocurrencia y seguí caminando. Tenía un período libre, así que pensaba en estar un rato en el patio del colegio…a pesar de no estar mi tan amado sol, estoy segura de que mi cuerpo me lo agradecerá.

Dejé mis cosas en el casillero y caminé entre saltitos hacia la puerta, antes de que alguien chocara fuertemente conmigo

-¡Lo siento tanto, discúlpame, no fue mi intención! –Se disculpó una voz femenina, mientras recogía a toda prisa las hojas y carpetas que se le habían caído. Me puse en cuclillas para ayudarla a recoger y pude notar su pálido rostro bastante colorado. No pude hacer otra cosa más que sonreír –Lo lamento, soy tan torpe… -Murmuró con un bufido

-Está bien, no me he hecho daño –Le tranquilicé- Deja que te ayude… -Recogí algunas hojas con raras ecuaciones matemáticas y se las entregué –Aquí tienes… -Se puso un mechón de cabello color caoba tras la oreja y me sonrió

-Muchas gracias… -También le sonreí –Lo siento…siempre choco gente aquí, soy bastante torpe –Admitió, rodando los ojos

-No hay problema –Me paré y ella igual –Soy Alice Cullen –Me presenté, extendiendo mi mano

-Bella Swan –Estrechó mi mano con suavidad y luego me miró- Momento… ¿Cullen? ¿Eres algo de Emmett Cullen? –Asentí

-Así es, soy su hermana menor –Ella rió suavemente

-Ya entiendo tu amabilidad… -Ahora fue mi turno de reír. Al parecer, Emm era con toda la gente igual… -Él y yo compartimos muchas clases –Me explicó

-¿Conoces a Edward Masen? –Pregunté, sin borrar mi sonrisa. Ella rodó los ojos, con cierto fastidio. Eso me sorprendió, ¿No era _Eddie_ un gran chico?

-No me digas que tú también ya te has enamorado de nuestro _Sex Symbol_… -Dijo con hastío

-¿Sex symbol? –Repetí con gracia y negué con la cabeza- Oh, no…Edward es el mejor amigo de mi hermano y…pues…me ha caído muy bien –expliqué

-Es un idiota… -Replicó ella- Se cree que por ser guapo puede tener todo lo que…

-¿Guapo? Espero que estés hablando de mí, Swan… -Dijo una aterciopelada voz a nuestras espaldas. Al voltearse Bella, su cara se tornó verde…Oh, oh…aquí estaba Ed…

-¡Hey Eddie! –Saludé sonriente. Él me devolvió el gesto

-¿Qué hay _Mini Cullen_? –Rodé los ojos. La fusión de mi nombre y una mini cooper no era exactamente el apodo más apropiado… -Swan… -agregó más… ¿Sensualmente? ¡Ups! Olvidé que a Edward le gusta Bella…o algo así insinuó Emmett…

-Emm… ¿quieren que los deje solos? –Sugerí. Él me hizo un gesto afirmativo, mientras que ella abrió al máximo sus ojos y negó frenéticamente con la cabeza –Aunque…ahora que lo pienso…Bells… ¿Me acompañarías a mi clase de Literatura? No sé donde es… -mentí

-Creo que tu hermano está por el comedor…el seguro sabe –dijo inmediatamente Edward

-¡No! –Me crucé de brazos como niña pequeña- Bella va a acompañarme Masen –Sentencié

-Hablaré con ella ahora –La tomó del brazo y rodé los ojos

-¿Dejarías que ella elija? –Sugerí, sabiendo claramente la respuesta

-Me voy con Alice, Masen –Dijo sin detenerse a pensar y sonriéndome agradecida.

_Jasper POV_

Obviamente historia fue la peor materia que alguien pudiese tener… ¡Como si me interesara saber que pasó ochocientos años antes! ¿Algo bueno que haya pasado? María está en mi clase…y es TAN linda…Y ella lo sabe, claro que sí…y se aprovecha de ser la más linda aquí, después de Rose, claro… _Y del Ángel Cullen…_

¿Alguna vez mencioné que odio las voces internas? Generalmente fastidian todo el tiempo…No sé como las personas convivimos con ellas diariamente…solo te recuerdan las peores cosas de la vida, los errores que has cometido, _los hechos que no quieres aceptar…_ ¬¬ Como dije, son fastidiosas…demasiado…

Mi siguiente clase era literatura. No era una materia que odiara del todo, a decir verdad; me era muy fácil expresarme en una hoja de papel, de hecho. Siempre se me dio mejor la escritura que la palabra y, aunque sea algo vergonzoso decirlo, a veces me he encontrado a mí mismo escribiéndole uno que otro poema a María…Algunas veces pienso seriamente si me he vuelto loco, lo cual sería la más normal de todas las respuestas.

Llegué a mi clase pero, sin ningún ánimo de entrar, me quedé parado en la puerta hasta el momento en que llegara el profesor. Fue entonces cuando oí unas risitas provenientes del otro lado del pasillo.

-…seremos grandes amigas, yo lo sé –Exclamó una infantil voz de soprano, increíblemente melodiosa.

Extrañado, dejé de recargarme contra la puerta y me enderecé, deseoso de conocer a la portadora de aquella voz…Y Bella Swan apareció.

No tengo nada en contra de Swan, en serio, pero… ¿Su voz? Es prácticamente imposible…La he oído toda mi vida y jamás a sonado así.

Pero otra menuda figurita caminaba a su lado, sin que yo lo hubiese notado.

-Me parece bien…eres genial –Esta vez, si fue Bella quien habló- Sobre todo por sacarme a Masen de encima –No pude evitar una risita.

-Descuida, fue todo un placer –aquella otra chica hizo una reverencia

-Muy bien…ahí está Literatura –señaló la puerta en la cual yo estaba parado

-Fantástico…gracias Bells –Le dio un corto abrazo- ¿Nos vemos en el almuerzo?

-Seguro Allie –Mientras Swan se daba la vuelta, la otra chica comenzó a caminar con paso grácil hasta nuestra clase…momento…esos pasos ya los había visto y eran de…

-Cullen –Murmuré. Compartía una de las pocas clases que me gustan con la hermana de Emmett…perfecto…

Ella siguió avanzando sin borrar aquella sonrisa de su rostro, pero al verme a mí, se desconcertó un poco.

-Hola –Me saludó con aquella vocecita suya. Yo asentí con la cabeza- Soy Alice Cullen –agregó unos instantes después, extendiendo su mano hacia mí

-Jasper –respondí solamente, y ella bajó su mano, avergonzada

-Oh, ya entiendo… -Alcé una ceja al ver su rostro algo contrariado- Hale, ¿no?

-Así es Cullen –Ella bufó, rodando los ojos y a mí se me hizo la escena más graciosa

-Es estúpido –Negó con la cabeza y entró a la clase, sin dirigirme una sola mirada pero… -Auch –Cuando me volteé a verla, estaba en el suelo y no pude reprimir una carcajada.

Ella me lanzó una mirada envenenada y se dispuso a recoger sus cosas con el rostro completamente rojo y sin suavizar su expresión.

Sin embargo, no fue la única que comenzó a recocer, puesto que al levantar un poco la vista, pude ver unas manos con una tez bronceada sosteniendo unos libros y un sonriente rostro de cabello moreno.

-Hay una tabla suelta –Anunció el chico, con una dulce sonrisa que ella devolvió.

Jacob Black…siempre tan "servicial" con los nuevos- Alice, ¿verdad?

-Así es –asintió ella, parándose- ¿Tú eres…?

-Jacob –extendió su mano- Jacob Black –ella estrechó su mano- Pero dime Jake

-Muchas gracias Jake –acomodó los libros en sus brazos- es lindo saber que hay personas que SÍ aceptan a los nuevos –Me miró de reojo y yo bufé

-Por favor… -murmuré. El chucho ese me miró y frunció el seño

-Supongo que ya conociste a Hale… -Volvió su vista a Cullen y le volvió a sonreír- Descuida, es así con todos, no creas que es personal –Le guiñó el ojo y ella rió- Bonita risa…

Mis manos se apretaron en fuertes puños, sin saber la razón. ¡Claro que era personal! Si no, no hubiese sido tan descortés, tengo principios…

-Hale… -alguien dijo mi nombre, pero no me inmuté

-Estúpido chucho y sus estúpidos…

-¿Disculpe? –Abrí los ojos al máximo cuando me volteé y pude ver a mi profesor de Literatura observándome con el seño fruncido- ¿Estaba usted hablándome a mí?

-N-no…c-claro que n-no –Tartamudeé –Y-yo no…digo u-usted…

-Siéntese señor Hale…

-Sí profesor… -Me dirigí a mi asiento que… ¡Por favor! ¿Junto a Cullen? Quien, para colmo, se reía de mí y mi número con el señor Volturi…

-Gracias karma –murmuró entre risas y yo solo la fulminé con la mirada. Tenía la impresión de que esta pixie y yo nos íbamos a llevar terrible…

* * *

Segundo capítulo!! Espero que en serio les haya gustado, y para el próximo voy a tratar de poner EmmxRose =)

¿Les cuento un secreto? sus **reviews** son los que me ayudan a escribir así que...¿ No me dejarían algunos? *.*


	3. Realeza

**Enredos y Flechazos**

Alterno de: _Saga Crepúsculo_

Aviso: Semi Universo Alterno. Todos Humanos. Jalice céntrico.

Disclamer: Nada me pertenece…Ojala Jasper sí...de esa forma, sería mi novio, Emmett mi hermano mayor y Jake mi mejor amigo/mascota xD Pero bah, todos son de Meyer =P

**Realeza**

_Rosalie POV_

Habían pasado tan solo dos clases y ya estaba todo el mundo hablando de una chica nueva. ¿Acaso _esa_ no se enteró de que la protagonista de los comentarios y miradas soy únicamente _yo_? Creo que tendré que hablarle en cuando descubra quién es…

-Hey, Rose –Me llamó Lauren, una de mis amigas- ¿Ya viste a la nueva?

-No, no he tenido ese _placer_ –ironicé. Ella rió -¿Tú? –asintió

-Es la hermana menor de Emmett Cullen, nuestro compañero –comenzó a explicar- Dejó a su padre, con quien vivía en Londres, y decidió mudarse con su madre, la Sra. Esme, aquí a Forks. Comparte algunas clases con tu hermano Jasper, ya que ambos están en cuarto año…

-Así que… ¿Cullen, eh? –Asintió nuevamente- Va a tener que enterarse quién es la reina aquí… -En ese momento, sentí un líquido viscoso resbalar por mi espalda

-Lo siento… -dijo una burlona voz que conocía muy bien

-¡¡CULLEN!! –Exclamé a todo pulmón, por lo que la profesora de química vino corriendo enseguida y me miró preocupada

-¿Qué ocurrió, Rosalie? –Miré enfurecida a Emmett, que se esforzaba por no reír

-Este INEPTO –comencé- arrojó su mezcla putrefacta en mi espalda

-Y tu cabello –agregó y yo lo miré horrorizada, antes de llevarme las manos a la cabeza y tocar esa horrible sustancia

-¡¡EMMETT CULLEN!! –volví a gritar y él no se aguantó y al segundo se destornillaba de la risa

-Emmett, ¿por qué lo hiciste? –Preguntó amablemente la profesora

-Fue un accidente –respondió entre risas. Yo bufé, furiosa

-¡No es cierto! –Recriminé- Mire como se ríe, ¡no fue accidental! –La profesora suspiró

-¡Te ves graciosa! –se defendió

-Cálmate Rose, Emmett dice que fue un accidente, debes creerle –Me dio un pase de pasillo –Ve a limpiarte tesoro… -Y se fue con otro inepto. Cullen se relajó y me miró fijamente con los ojos entrecerrados. Le devolví el gesto, mientras me paraba

-Si te atreves a tocarle un solo cabello a mi hermana, vas a tener más que solo porquería verde en tu cabeza, Hale –Me advirtió. Rodé los ojos

-Cierra la boca Cullen –Tomé el pase –Si ella sabe lo que le conviene, no se meterá conmigo y no tendrás de que preocuparte –Expliqué- Aunque si es una idiota como tú…

-Cállate Rosalie –Me interrumpió, poniéndose de pie y sin suavizar su expresión –No hables de Alice si no la conoces

-Conozco a su familia –repliqué –Y solo espero que por su propio bien no sea como tú…o los nombres Jasper y Rosalie Hale quedarán grabados en su mente

-Déjala en paz, Drama Queen –me pidió –Es nueva, ¿sí?

-Que aprenda, mi querido Rey del Soccer –Sonreí sarcástica y me fui al baño

Emmett Cullen era un estúpido ser puro músculo y sin una pizca de cerebro. Si tuviera una mentalidad diferente, estoy segura de que él y yo seríamos pareja…

Es decir, soy la _Drama Queen_, líder de porristas, la chica más hermosa y sexy de la secundaria…Y Emmett…él es el capitán del equipo de Soccer y, según las encuestas, el más sexy del colegio; ¡Y como no! Tiene un cuerpo que te deja pasmada…pero es un completo imbécil y Edward Masen es MUCHO mejor candidato que Cullen.

He intentado por todos los medios acercarme a Edward y hacerle saber que me interesa, para que no pierda tiempo con la tonta de Swan y me invite a salir. Digo, es lo que todos quieren y Edward _no puede_ ser una excepción. Pero claro, Cullen siempre está de por medio y lo aleja dos pasos por cada uno que yo doy hacia él.

-Imbécil… -Murmuré, mientras sacaba todo de mi cabeza y tomaba otra blusa de mi mochila.

Solo al idiota de Cullen se le ocurren este tipo de cosas… ¡Y todo por _proteger_ a su hermana de algo que aún no ocurría! Está demente… ¿Si lo hubiesen sancionado por culpa de su _Alice_? No mide las consecuencias de sus acciones, no razona…a veces dudo si es realmente un Homo sapiens sapiens…

Me pregunto si Jasper ya habrá conocido a la _ladrona de tronos_…Supongo que sí, y espero que le haya mostrado que es un Hale y no se deje llevar por sus estúpidos sentidos de caballero sureño de brillante armadura… A veces pienso que papá lo alejó demasiado tiempo de mí y ahora no nos parecemos tanto…

_Emmett POV_

Suspiré antes de volver a sentarme en mi silla. ¿Qué tenía Rose en contra de Alice? ¡Aún no la había conocido! Yo entiendo que ella está acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención y el hecho de que todos cuchicheen cosas de mi hermana la pone un tanto incómoda, pero debió esperar esto de un pueblito como Forks. Digo, Alice es como un juguete nuevo para todos; la chica londinense que se muda a Forks con su madre y hermano…

Pero no es mala, y sé que no le gusta que todos murmuren cosas de ella, y que Rosalie la quiera matar no ayudará mucho a que disfrute su primer día en la secundaria…sobre todo teniendo en cuenta lo asustada que estaba esta mañana…

Si hay algo que podían criticar de mí sin equivocarse era la sobreprotección que tengo con la pequeña Allie… Bueno, también mi impulsividad, pero eso pasa a segundo plano comparado con esto. Ella es mi hermanita…y siempre fue tan positiva pero asustadiza...aún recuerdo cuando venía a mi cuarto en las noches, antes de que mis padres se separaran, por estar asustada con la tormenta…o cuando volvía llorando del jardín de infantes porque unas niñas se reían de ella…eran en esos momentos en los que su alegría de siempre flaqueaba y yo estaba ahí para ella, como buen hermano mayor que soy.

Y a pesar de que ahora tenga diecisiete años me siento igual que siempre con respecto a ella.

Agradezco que la sra. Denali no me haya castigado…y todo porque le simpatizo a su hija Irina…A veces, ser sexy y capitán del equipo de Soccer es una gran ayuda en el colegio…

Edward se escapó de su loca compañera Jessica y vino a mi mesa de trabajo. Me miró alzando una ceja

-Emmett… -comenzó. Oh, oh; yo sabía lo que venía: el Súper Extenso Sermón de Edward Masen sobre la ética y la moral. Hay que detenerlo

-No empieces Eddie –rodó los ojos. Odia que le llame Eddie. –Ella quería meterse con Allie y ni siquiera la conoce

-No es razón, Emm…yo sé que es una rubia oxigenada –admitió con una sonrisa y yo reí- Pero es Rosalie…ya sabes…no carbura… -y ya no me aguanté y lancé una carcajada.

La profesora se volteó a verme y tuve que disimularlo con un ataque de tos. A mi lado, mi mejor amigo tuvo que hacer lo mismo, pues mi actuación le había causado más gracia de la recomendada. La señora solo suspiró y se volvió a corregir a Cayo.

Me sequé unas pocas lágrimas que me habían brotado con la risa y miré a Edward, que estaba completamente rojo.

-Por favor, no le digas a Rosalie que yo dije eso…me fastidiará por el resto de mi vida…

-¿Decirme que? –Interrumpió ella, con su sensual sonrisa

-Nada oxigenada, quítate de nuestra vista –Me miró contrariada

-No estaba hablando contigo Cullen –Me respondió ácidamente y miró de forma coqueta a Ed

-Emm…debo volver con Jessica… -Informó él, mirándome- ¿Te veo en el almuerzo?

-¿Acaso no siempre es así? –Rió y se fue con su desquiciada compañera. Rosalie se quedó mirándome -¿Te debo algo?

-Dímelo –exigió y yo fruncí el seño ligeramente- No te hagas el idiota, ¿qué dijo Edward?

-¿Acaso no lo oíste? Cito: _Por favor, no le digas a Rosalie que yo dije eso…_ -Sonreí con autosuficiencia y ella rodó los ojos y se sentó, indignada

Si había algo que adoraba hacer, era molestar a Rosalie Hale…Nada te daba más satisfacción que ver su cara de desconcierto, o sus facciones crispadas en odio…también sus ojos, prácticamente centelleando

_Alice POV_

Creo que el accidente de Hale y el sr. Volturi fueron lo más interesante de la clase, sinceramente… ¡Y eso que a mí me gustaba!

A penas íbamos por la mitad de la clase y ya quería irme de allí.

Mi asiento estaba justamente al lado de Hale…ok, _su majestad_ Hale…En serio, creo que se cree el rey de la escuela o algo por el estilo…En fin, lo bueno es que me siento delante de Jake Black (que suena más lindo que Jacob Black), lo cual garantizaba algo de diversión en este lugar…

Para el profesor, Jasper era un dios, lo tenía básicamente en un pedestal…me daba asco tanta adoración a una persona tan repugnante. Generalmente, no soy prejuiciosa; al contrario, trato de llevarme bien con la gente en todo momento, ser amable…pero esto era el colmo. No podía llevarme bien con alguien que se dejaba influenciar en las relaciones por los apellidos de las personas, me parecía algo completamente estúpido, si tengo que ser sincera.

Jacob, en cambio, no era el mejor en literatura, estaba entre los más duros de la lista del profesor…pero me parecía adorable la forma en que se pasaba las manos por el cabello cuando no sabía algo, o cuando intentaba encogerse en el asiento para pasar desapercibido ante una pregunta que no sabía, a pesar de sus casi dos metros de altura, o la forma en que fruncía el seño intentando concentrarse. También era muy gracioso, y al parecer, habíamos congeniado bastante bien, quizás ya tenía a mi nuevo amigo aquí en la secundaria de Forks…además de Bells o Edward (aunque este último era algo así como un _amigo heredado_).

Fijé la vista en mi cuaderno, que hasta el momento estaba lleno de garabatos, las palabras _Romeo & Juliet_ (título de nuestra lectura obligatoria) adornadas de todas las formas posibles, distintos dibujitos, mi nombre, corazones…lo típico en mí…

-¡Señorita Cullen! –Me interrumpió el profesor, mirándome fijamente. Me erguí al instante, tensamente. No necesité irme escondiendo en mi asiento, pues era lo suficientemente pequeña. -¿Podría, por favor, recitarnos las primeras líneas de Julieta en el siguiente acto?

-Yo…emm… -balbuceé. Casi pude sentir la risa burlona de Jasper a mi lado. El profesor me lanzó una mirada envenenada

-Debería prestar más atención, señorita Cullen –me regañó –Hoy lo dejaré pasar, pues es su primer día…pero no se acostumbre

-Sí señor –murmuré, encogida en mi asiento

-¡No es justo! –Exclamó Jake, detrás de mí –Solo por que se distrajo un momento no…

-¡Señor Black! –Bramó -¡Castigado! Media hora después de clase –Me giré a ver a Jacob, extrañada, y luego volví mi vista al señor Volturi

-Pero señor, Jacob solo…

-Quince minutos para usted también, Cullen –respondió simplemente, volviendo a su escritorio –Espero que no tuviese planes para la tarde… -Apreté fuertemente los dientes

-Claro señor… -Murmuré con el seño fruncido

-Bien, -prosiguió- Como bien nos acaba de decir el señor Hale… -Fulminé con mi vista al rubio que estaba junto a mí. Él me sonrió burlón

-Esto del karma…es algo bastante interesante, ¿No crees, Cullen? –Me susurró

-Cierra tu enorme bocota, Hale –refunfuñé, cruzándome de brazos. Gracias a Dios, el timbre de salida no se hizo esperar.

Me fui rápidamente del salón, pero me recargué contra una pared, esperando la salida de mi nuevo y altísimo amigo. Cuando salió, lo tomé de la manga de su camisa y tiré de él.

-Hey Alice –me sonrió -¿Qué pasa?

-¿Por qué? –Pregunté simplemente- ¿Por qué arriesgarse a un castigo? –se encogió de hombros

-No los sé…quizás solo me caes bien –me sonrió y yo hice igual, contagiada por él –Además, odio a este sujeto y sus favoritismos –rodé los ojos _favoritismo_ era lo mismo a decir _Jasper Hale_ –Debería saber que hay más estudiantes buenos…solo que él no los deja expresarse

-¿Te consideras uno? –Pregunté con diversión, recargándome nuevamente en la pared. Él apoyó allí una de sus manos, quedando su brazo junto a mí, a la altura de mi cabeza

-Tal vez –rió. Fantástico, ya podía escribir el nombre _Jake_ en la lista de mis amistades

-¡Allie! –Exclamó a alguien a nuestras espaldas…bueno, más bien a las de Jacob

-¿Allie? –Preguntó con diversión el moreno. Rodé los ojos

-Es lo que surge cuando tu hermano mayor intenta ponerle un diminutivo al nombre más corto del planeta –Expliqué, señalando a Emmett, que se acercaba presuroso hacia nosotros

-Oh…Emmett… -murmuró con una mueca… ¿A qué se debía?

-¡Hey Emmy! –Saludé con entusiasmo cuando llegó a mi lado -¿Conoces a Jake? –lo señalé

-Hey monstruito –me revolvió el cabello y yo rodé los ojos –Sí, conozco al chico… -Lo miró fijamente -¿Te molestaba? –Me preguntó. Me sonó muy a…hermano sobre protector…

-No, no, no –Dije rápidamente –Al contrario, fue muy amable –Ambos nos sonreímos

-Al contrario de Hale… -Murmuró él, señalándolo con la cabeza mientras pasaba por detrás.

-Se cree el rey del lugar… -murmuré entre dientes, viendo como Jasper se pavoneaba por todo el pasillo con su sonrisa de autosuficiencia brillando en su cara de ángel tan… _¡Alice!_

-Es que…técnicamente… -comenzó Jake

-…Lo es –Acabó mi hermano, con un tono de irritación. Lo miré con cierta incredulidad

-¿De qué hablan? –Ninguno respondió, sino que me llevaron hacia la… ¿Biblioteca?

No entendía de qué iba todo esto, pero los dos iban con tanta firmeza hacia el más lejano de los estantes, que no me atreví a cuestionarlos; después de todo, yo ni siquiera llevaba un día aquí…Aún así, no lograba comprender en qué podría ilustrarme un libro con el hecho de que Jasper Hale sea el rey de la secundaria… ¿O es que descendía de la realeza?

Al llegar, Emmett sacó del estante una gruesa carpeta repleta de hojas, mientras que Jacob me ofrecía asiento en la mesa más cercana. Obedecí.

Mi hermano se acercó y depositó aquella cosa en medio de los tres. Dos pares de ojos me observaron, mientras los míos se encontraban fijos en la etiqueta que decía en una letra prolija y clara: _Secundaria de Forks, Historia y estructura Social_.

-Como verás, no es un libro de texto, pero te explicará todo lo que necesites saber de aquí…

-Es una especie de 'manual' que ayuda a cada nuevo de esta secundaria –siguió Emmett.

Yo alterné mi vista entre el _manual_, mi hermano y Jake.

-¿Puedo leerlo? –ambos asintieron

-Por ser la nueva, tienes el derecho de llevártelo por una semana –Mi nuevo amigo empujó el manojo de hojas mal abrochadas hacia mí. Estaba cubierto de polvo. _Argh_.

Lo tomé con cuidado, sacudiendo un poco aquellas gastadas tapas, y lo camuflé entre mis libros, dispuesta a llevarlo a mi casillero de la forma más desapercibida posible.

-Así que… -comencé –Esto… ¿me ayudará a entender por qué Hale _se creé_ dueño del mundo?

-Básicamente, sí –Afirmó mi moreno amigo. –Al igual que su hermana, Rosalie… -Fingió un escalofrío, y yo solo sonreí. Emmett lanzó una risotada

-Hoy peleé con ella en clase de Biología –Nos comunicó –Tendrían que haber visto su cara cuando dejé líquido viscoso en su cabello –Jake también comenzó a reír y ambos chocaron palmas. Yo rodé los ojos

-Emmett –comencé, en tono de reprimenda –Sabes que eso no está bien… - Ahorá fue él quién rodó los ojos

-No te pongas como Eddie –me pidió –Además, ella hablaba mal de ti… -agregó '_inocentemente_'. Fruncí el seño

-¡Pero si no la conozco aún! –Exclamé y luego bufé –Estúpidos hermanos Hale…

-¡Así habla una Cullen! –Dijeron a coro ambos, y volvieron a chocar palmas.

* * *

**Pequeño Cap...sé que no es la gran cosa...pero necesitaba poner una peleita de Emm y Rose por más insignificante y estúpida que fuese *.*Al igual que me gusta la extraña amistad entre Jake y Allie...aunque claro, soy 100 por ciento Jaslice (LL**

**En Fin...mencioné que sus reviews son importantes?? No?? Pues sí, lo son xD**


	4. Admitir

**Enredos y Flechazos**

Alterno de: _Saga Crepúsculo_

Aviso: Semi Universo Alterno. Todos Humanos. Jalice céntrico.

Disclamer: Nada me pertenece…Ojala Jasper sí...de esa forma, sería mi novio, Emmett mi hermano mayor y Jake mi mejor amigo/mascota xD Pero bah, todos son de Meyer =P

**Admitir**

_Jasper POV_

Cullen estaba castigada, al igual que Black…bueno, era un gran comienzo para el período luego de las vacaciones de Año Nuevo…

Esa enana era una chica rara…atractiva, pero con pésimo gusto para las amistades… ¡Y qué decir de su hermano! No era una de las mejores familias de por aquí…Es decir, Emmett era el capitán (_mi_ capitán, desgraciadamente) del equipo de Soccer, lo cual lo volvía alguien extremadamente popular…Pero, si se me permite opinar, para mí no era más que un idiota descerebrado; Rose opina igual que yo, aunque para ella, Emmett es igualmente sexy…No lo sé, soy un chico…yo solo puedo decir que Alice tiene sus…_virtudes_…_grandiosas_ virtudes…

_Y ahí vas de nuevo, pensando en Cullen…_ Por más que odiara decirlo…sí, mi voz interna estaba en lo correcto ésta ves…por más humillante que eso sonara.

Salí del salón de clases sin apurar mucho el paso…de hecho, me gustaba dar vueltas por el colegio, sin rumbo alguno. A pocos metros de la puerta, pude ver a Cullen y casi sentir el enojo que irradiaba con lo referente al castigo. Sonreí, satisfecho.

Black estaba con ella, acorralándola en la pared…No puedo creer que se le esté tirando encima en su primer día aquí…era asqueroso y, también, algo precipitado.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, me dirigí al patio, no sin antes pasar por la sala de Recursos Audiovisuales, donde pedí prestada mi guitarra favorita, la que tenía marcada el número cuatro. Me gustaba mucho sentarme en los jardines del colegio y tocar algunos acordes sueltos…cantar alguna melodía, de ves en cuando…aunque eso no era lo mío, al igual que el baile. Me encantaba tocar lentas y delicadas melodías perfectas para un recital de Ballet…pero estoy seguro que jamás iría a alguno.

-Woo…así que… ¿Eres más que un adulador? –Me volteé, y si no fuera por el poco auto control que tenía sobre mí, hubiese quedado boquiabierto.

Allí estaba ella, con el cabello moreno ondeando en la brisa, sus ojos oscuros fijos en mí, una sonrisa en sus labios…

-Y-yo…y-yo creo q-que… -ella rió y me sentí aún más torpe

-Ay, Jasper… ¿Qué vamos a hacer contigo? –Dijo irónicamente, sentándose a mi lado.

Sonreí con algo de timidez, bajando la cabeza. Hablar con mujeres no era lo mío…y mucho menos si se trataba de _ella_, si hablábamos de la fabulosa…_María_

-He visto que te divertías esta mañana –Rió por lo bajo, pero yo fruncí el seño

-¿De qué hablas? –pregunté, sin comprenderla del todo

-Digo, con la nueva…la chica Cullen –frunció el seño ligeramente y a mí me pareció sencillamente adorable…era demasiado perfecta –Parece que te la pasaste bien el Literatura…

-Oh, eso –Sonreí –Sabes que Rose y yo adoramos molestar a los Cullen…lograr que castigaran a Alice en su primer día fue asombroso –reí y ella conmigo

-Creí que la enana te había gustado… -hizo un puchero y se acercó a mi oído. Mi corazón comenzó a latir aceleradamente –Eso hubiese sido imperdonable… -susurró

-¿P-por…p-por qué?-Tartamudeé torpemente. Ella sonrió

-Porque, mi querido Jasper, tu eres solo mío… -sonreí complacido y ella también

Me guiñó un ojo. Yo no entendía nada de esto. No sabía si tenía o no algo que ver con que Alice Cullen había aparecido en mi ecuación y la de María…pero si ella había hecho que la chica más perfecta del mundo se fijase en mí…bienvenida seas, Mary Alice.

----.----.----.----.----

Las dos semanas siguientes pasaron con increíble velocidad. María estaba cada vez más cercana a mí y no había felicidad más absoluta que la mía entonces. Casi podía ver como la gente a mi alrededor también era feliz…como si mis sentimientos fueran contagiosos o algo por el estilo…creo que he visto a Rose y Emmett discutir en menos ocasiones (al menos cerca de mí), a Masen dejar de acosar demasiado a Swan (aunque sigue haciéndolo) y a Black cada vez un poco más cerca de Cullen…Alice, no Emmett. Y…simplemente, no me gustaba.

Y que quede claro: no estoy celoso. Solo…es asqueroso percibir la lujuria en los ojos del quileute cada vez que contempla a la chica como si fuera la diosa Afrodita…y lo peor de todo, es que Cullen ni siquiera se entera de eso… ¡Es en serio, da asco!

-¿En qué piensas Jasper? –Me interrumpió Rosalie, dejando de ojear por un momento su revista sobre moda y cosas de chicas. Yo sonreí de lado

-En nada Rose… -murmuré, tomando mi iPod y colocándome los auriculares

-Umm.… -rió con picardía y ojos brillantes- Así que…ahora _María_ significa _nada_, ¿no? –Alcé las cejas, intentando hacerme el desentendido –Oh, hermano, ¡Por favor! –Exclamó- Te mueres por ella…y están cada vez más juntos…eres muy obvio –Finalizó, volviendo a su revista

-Tal vez… -murmuré, mientras _Lies_, de McFly sonaba en mis oídos

-Invítala a salir –suspiró Rose, sin despegar sus ojos de un anuncio de _Victoria Secret's_

-¿Estás loca? –Pregunté, sin alterarme en lo más mínimo

-Te diría que sí –Replicó chasqueando la lengua y pasando de hoja. Yo suspiré con resignación

-¿Y si no lo hace? –Fruncí el seño. Creo que no podría volver a hablarle si me rechazara…

-Sí lo hará –me respondió, irritada- ¿Por qué eres tan pesimista? Eres un Hale –Fruncí el seño, otra vez. ¿Eso qué tenía que ver?- ¡Duh! ¡Eres de los más codiciados!

-No es cierto –Afirmé, rápidamente. Ella rodó los ojos con fastidio

-Oh, Jasper –resopló- Webber, Stanley, Mallory, Jones, Cullen… -Abrí los ojos enormemente

-¿Disculpa?

-Por favor, chico… -murmuró- Estoy casi un 100 por ciento segura de que esa chica nueva aunque sea te ha mirado… -El recuerdo del primer día de clases se posó en mi mente

-No lo sé…digo, ella y Black –lanzó una carcajada

-¿¡Black!? ¿Ese perro? –Volvió a reír –Por Dios, los Cullen SÍ que tienen mal gusto…

-¿No acabas de decir que Cullen se había fijado en mí? –Dije receloso

-Emm… -Se sonrojó –Bu-bueno… -balbuceó –Me refiero a…al resto, no a ti –rodé los ojos

-Lo que digas hermana…

Ella bajó la mirada y pasó las páginas de la revista, sin verlas realmente. Al cabo de un momento, me miró de reojo.

-¿Te importa? –preguntó en un murmullo y sonriendo de lado…yo diría que con algo de sarcasmo

-¿El qué? –Me estiré y tomé un libro de la Primera y Segunda Guerra mundial, la única parte de historia que me gustaba

-Ella –volvió a reír. Hay varias veces que no entiendo a las mujeres

-¿Ella quién? –Repetí en medio de un suspiro

-Cullen… -Fruncí el seño –Crees que es bonita –me acusó con una carcajada. Yo rodé los ojos y escondí mi sonrojo rostro detrás del libro, con expresión de enfado

-No sé de qué hablas –mascullé y ella volvió a reír

-¡Jasper, te gusta Cullen! –Me acusó, dejando su revista a un lado y parándose junto a mí

-Deja de delirar, Rosalie –mascullé, escondiéndome más en mi libro

_Lies, Lies, Lies…_

-Miéntele a todos menos a mí, Jasper –Se puso en cuclillas a mi lado y me miró con expresión sincera pero divertida

-Acabas de decir que estaba loco por María… -observé, tratando de no inmutarme en lo más mínimo, intentando controlar mi expresión y la sangre acumulada en mi rostro

-No me vengas con rodeos, _Sureñito_ –Me reprochó

_No more excuses_

_No more running_

-No fastidies Rose… -mascullé

-¡Déjate de excusas Jasper! –Chilló ella, bastante molesta. Fue en ese momento que, para proteger mi integridad física, bajé el libro y la miré. Tenía el seño fruncido –No quiero tus excusas hermano, quiero la verdad…

…_No más excusas, no más huidas…_ ¿A esto se refería Danny Jones en _Lies_?

-Creí que no querías a Alice… -Murmuré

-¿Quién dijo que lo hago ahora? –Replicó –Solo quiero que aceptes tus sentimientos…tanto por María como por la Cullen esa… -finalizó con desdén –Así como yo acepto que Emmett Cullen es sexy pero que aún así _no_ me gusta…tú puedes decir igual –Me sonrió dulcemente, algo que ella no hacía hace vario tiempo…

Nos quedamos…unos quince minutos en silencio; ella metida en Dolce & Gabanna, y yo en la Segunda Guerra Mundial. En un momento, la miré sobre el libro y suspiré, bajándolo y depositándolo a un lado.

-Puede que…tal vez en un momento haya considerado a Cullen…bonita… -Murmuré… _Por no decir un Ángel…_ repuso mi conciencia con un tono de diversión. Rodé los ojos mentalmente, mientras Rose se giraba a mí con sorpresa, diversión y… ¿esperando algo más…? Ah, sí –Oh…y tal vez sí crea que María es muy bonita…

-Lo sabía –murmuró ella, antes de volver a concentrarse en su revista –Además…podrías haber sido más disimulado el primer día –rió suavemente- Babeaste todo el estacionamiento hasta que la viste irse con Emmett y Edward –me sonrojé a más no poder y escondí la cabeza detrás del libro…Por Dios, ¿Tan evidente había sido? ¿Lo había notado ella?

_Alice's POV_

Oh…Por…Dios… ¡No puede ser cierto! Claro…así, ¿quién no se creería Rey de la escuela?...Bueno, tal vez una persona normal no lo hubiese hecho pero…hablamos de Hale…un idiota, para nada normal…

_~ Reyes y Reinas Espartanos_

_¿Quién no conoce a estos hermanos? ¿Quién no se ha dado cuenta que se pavonean por el pasillo como dueños del universo? Así es, ellos son Rosalie y Jasper Hale._

_Pero, como todos sabemos, si estás leyendo esto eres nuevo en la escuela, por lo cual no debes conocer nada de ellos y, sin embargo, te preguntas miles de veces por qué se creen reyes. Yo te explico…_

_Rosalie es líder de porristas, por lo cuál es automáticamente la reina de todo el instituto, así sin más; Jasper, en cambio, vino aquí hace pocos años, tan solo cuatro, desde el estado de Texas. Este caballerito sureño, tuvo un comienzo inadvertido en el colegio, pero mientras fue destacándose, acercándose más a su hermana, etc.; su popularidad se disparó a las nubes, lo que trajo como consecuencia que fuera nombrado Rey del baile en cada uno de ellos, lo cual delega automáticamente el reinado al instituto por el resto del curso. _

_Sin embargo, la razón más poderosa de que tengamos esta anarquía en la casa de los Espartanos, es que ambos son hijos de Chris Hale, el mejor abogado de todo Forks y… ¿Sabes qué más? Fue quien compró MUCHAS cosas para la escuela y la persona que da más "donativos" cada año, desde que se separó de su esposa, la, apropósito muy sexy, ex señora Hale… ¿Comprendes ahora? Lo sé, te resultará estúpido pero…es solo la verdad…_

Wow…ese manual era oro puro. A pesar de haber querido concentrarme fuertemente en las noticias que saltaban por cada página, una parte de mi cerebro se hacía los típicos "planteos absurdos" _¿Por qué Jazz era tan…superficial? _Habíamurmurado una inocente vocecita en mi…momento. ¿Acababa de llamar _Jazz_ a Jasper Hale? ¿Acababa de pensar que es una pena que sea superficial? ¡Forks está enloqueciéndome!

Suspiré fuertemente, despejando mi mente del libro que había ojeado hace unas dos semanas, justo antes de que mi mamá (Esme), entrara por la puerta. Me sonrió dulcemente y se sentó en la cama junto a mí.

-¿Qué tal tu primer mes de clases, amor? –Me encogí de hombros

-Normal, creo… -murmuré, con una pequeña risa –Emmett me ha defendido bastante bien…no quiere que nadie que ningún hombre que no sea Edward se me acerque –rodé los ojos con cierto fastidio y diversión

-Entonces… -empezó ella con un tono juguetón –Emmett no ha hecho un buen trabajo…un guapo chico está esperándote abajo… -Abrí mis ojos al máximo. _Jazz, tal vez… ¡No!_ ¿Por qué pensaré en ese idiota iluso?

-¿A mí? –Pregunté tontamente y mi madre asintió -¿Quién es?

-Creo que se llama…Jake…o Jacobo…o algo así –Fruncí el seño ligeramente

-¿Jake está aquí? –sonreí de lado –Creo que él es el único chico a parte de Edward que puede saludarme…logró cautivar a Emmett –ambas reímos

-Sabes que eso no es muy difícil, tesoro –me acarició la cabeza –Apresúrate, no creo que lo quieras hacer esperar… -Nos sonreímos y ella salió de mi habitación.

Me eché un vistazo en el espejo. Ladeé la cabeza y decidí que estaba bien para una salida con Jake: Jeans y una polera de mangas largas negra…aunque el viento otoñal hacía de las suyas, por lo que tomé una campera no muy grande de color blanco.

Bajé a la sala y allí estaba él, charlando con Emmett animadamente. Sonreí justo cuando él se giraba a verme. Me devolvió la sonrisa mientras yo avanzaba hacia él, quien vestía unos jeans, de esos que son gastados y SOLO UNA REMERA NEGRA…aún no puedo creer como puede ser TAN inmune al frío…

-Hey preciosura, lamento venir sin avisar –Supongo que, en idioma Jacob, eso es una disculpa. Pero aún así, Emmett frunció visiblemente el seño

-Jacob… ¿Qué habíamos acordado? –Reprochó mi hermano, cruzándose de brazos. Mi amigo quileute rodé los ojos con diversión

-Reemplaza el _preciosura_ por un _Alice_ –me pidió-, y estaremos todos felices- reí, y él conmigo

-Descuida Jake…de hecho, estaba aburriéndome un poco –me encogí de hombros y el sonrió enormemente, complacido

-Perfecto, porque voy a secuestrarte por un largo tiempo –me guiñó un ojo y yo negué con la cabeza, divertida –Descuida Emmett, no la sacaré de la reserva –aseguró

-Cuídala –advirtió seriamente –No he oído buenas cosas de Ulley…

-¿Sam? –Hizo un gesto desdeñoso con la mano –Bah, es un buen tipo –se volvió hacia mí y me dedicó una galante sonrisa -¿Me harías el honor, bombón? –Emmett carraspeó, yo reí y él volvió a rodar los ojos –Perdón… ¿Me harías el honor, _Allie_? –Lancé una enorme carcajada, mientras tomaba la mano de Jake y ambos salíamos por la puerta.

* * *

**Amm...sí, es patético, lo sé pero...no me pude resistir a poner algunas _declaraciones_...¿qué puedo decir? soy una romántica incurable xD  
De todas formas, saben qe amaré un RR xD puede contener tomatazos, flores...una mano qe salga de la pantalla y me dé una bofetada -_WTF?_-, ¡lo que quieran!**

**Mordidas de sus _chupasanges_ o sus _perros_ favoritos ;)**


	5. Flechazos Erróneos

**Enredos y Flechazos**

Alterno de: _Saga Crepúsculo_

Aviso: Semi Universo Alterno. Todos Humanos. Jalice céntrico.

Disclamer: Nada me pertenece...aunque estoy segura de que algún día voy a tener un Jake y un Jazz, pero como ese día no es hoy, todavía son de Meyer (¬¬)

**¿Por qué Cupido lanza flechazos erróneos?**

La playa de La Push era realmente asombrosa. En forma de media luna, arena blanca, agua azul y algo arremolinada por el viento…un paraíso natural que no creí encontrar en Forks…aunque bueno…esto ya era _La Push_…

Jake no había soltado mi mano desde que bajamos de su motocicleta. No es que me molestara pero…En fin…supongo que esto no era extraño para él…

De cualquier forma, recorrimos gran parte de la playa hablando sobre cosas sin importancia, como la escuela, los maestros, los castigos de Jacob, mis castigos, los Hale, Edward, Bella…Al parecer él y Bella eran muy buenos amigos desde…prácticamente siempre, casi como familia…algo así como Edward y yo, según Emmett. Aún creo que alucinó y nosotros no nos conocíamos con anterioridad…

-Entonces… -dijo él, sacándome de mis cavilaciones. Levanté la vista –Tu vida en Forks… ¿Cómo la llevas? –sonreí de lado. Él me interrogó con la mirada

-Mi madre me ha hecho la misma pregunta –él se sonrojó y a mí me pareció sencillamente adorable –Pero…la llevo bastante bien, gracias a un amigo –le guiñé el ojo, levantando nuestras manos entrelazadas. Él rió

-Yo también lo paso de fábula con una pequeña duendecillo –besó mi mano –Pero a lo que me refiero es… ¿No extrañas Londres? Digo…es una gran ciudad…y aquí solo es…Forks…una ciudad con tres mil ciento veinte habitantes donde llueve todo el año…

-Tres mil ciento veintiún habitantes –corregí, señalándome –Y…me gusta este pueblito –confesé –Claro que me encantaría si tuviese un mínimo centro comercial o algo de eso…pero aquí están Emmett y mi mamá…no es lo mismo sentirse hija única en otro continente al cuidado de un padre que ha comenzado a salir con la mujer más frívola y egocéntrica del mundo entero que estar aquí y sentir…el calor de un hogar…tener amigos…tener a mi hermano otra vez… -sonreí de lado

-¿Hace cuanto no lo veías? –preguntó, relativamente sorprendido

-Casi tres años –murmuré –pero ya me cansé de hablar de eso, cuéntame de ti –pedí, entusiasmada por saber más de Jake.

Este chico, a pesar de ser mi amigo desde hace casi un mes, era toda una caja de sorpresas para mí. No sabía mucho de él y en cierta forma me intrigaba demasiado, él siempre había sido algo reservado y prefería mil veces hablar de mí que de él…a veces, llego a pensar que debe saber más de mí que yo misma…ha de estar en empate con Emmett…

-¿Qué quieres saber? –preguntó en medio de un suspiro, dejándose caer en la arena y arrastrándome con él. Fruncí el seño ante este gesto, pero él estaba tendido en la arena con los ojos cerrados. Suspiré yo también, resignada, y me acosté boca abajo, apoyando mi mentón en mis manos y los codos en la arena

-Todo lo que hay que saber para conocer a Jake Black –sonreí de lado y el lanzó una pequeña risa ahogada

-Eso sonó al comercial de un video de mala calidad del tipo de '_Diez sencillos pasos para…_' –yo también me permití una risita. –Pero bueno…mi nombre es Jacob Black, tengo diecisiete años, vivo en La Push, mi padre es Billy Black…y solo eso –bufé

-Oye, eso ya lo sabía…dime que te interesa, lo que te gusta y disgusta, háblame de tus amigos, lo que haces en tu tiempo libre, tu forma de ser fuera de la escuela, las materias que te gustan…

-¡Hey, hey! –me frenó, apoyándose en su costado para mirarme, riendo –Son demasiadas preguntas y demasiada curiosidad para alguien tan pequeño –fruncí el seño, en broma

-Jacob Black, me siento enormemente ofendida –espeté –pero aún así… ¡Quiero tus respuestas! –exigí, con una sonrisa amistosa

-Bien –masculló –Intereses… -murmuró, volviendo a cerrar los ojos- Me interesa la mecánica, construir vehículos mezclando las mejores piezas de otros y ansío, de esta forma, poder crear ese auto o motocicleta perfecta que revoluciona la industria automotriz –sentenció. Me quedé realmente sorprendida –Y sé que yo seré esa persona que lo haga –añadió, sin una pizca de modestia en su tono de voz. Rodé los ojos con diversión

-Se ve que te tienes fe, ¿eh, Jake? –Él rió burlonamente

-Oye, si sigues así, creo que me voy a ir de aquí

-Oh, vamos…solo era un bromita inocente, continúa –le apremié

-De acuerdo –accedió, en medio de un hondo suspiro -¿Lo que me gusta? No lo sé…los vehículos, salir con mis amigos, comer –rió -, salir y perderme por ahí…ya sabes, lo normal –se encogió de hombros –En cuanto a lo que me disgusta, podemos hablar de los hermanos Hale –dijo primeramente, con cierto tono de obviedad -, ir de compras…

-¡Momento! –Lo interrumpí, abriendo los ojos sorprendida- ¿No te gusta ir de compras? –hizo una mueca de asco. Chasqueé la lengua –Lástima, quería que me acompañaras a Port Ángeles el fin de semana que viene…

-Lo haré si me prometes no ponerte como loca maniática capaz de sobregirar una tarjeta en menos de una hora –condicionó. Hice un puchero -¡Alice! –lanzó una gran carcajada

-Forks no tiene centro comercial, debo conformarme con un día en aquellos centros comerciales… -murmuré, inocentemente. Él negó con la cabeza con diversión

-Discutiremos eso luego

-Bien –ahora fue mi turno de refunfuñar, por lo que él volvió a reír

-¿Cuál era la otra pregunta? Oh, sí; mis amigos… -Suspiró. Acabo de notar que ha suspirado muchas veces en poco tiempo… ¿Será que está cansado? ¿O yo lo esté hartando con mis preguntas sin sentido y ansias de conocerlo todo? –De la reserva, podría nombrar a Quil y Embry, son dos tipos geniales…y Bella también, claro –me sacó de mis pensamientos con una de esas sonrisas que aparecen en los comerciales de crema dental –Y…creo que tu hermano y tú han pasado a formar parte de esta categoría también –se movió un poco, extendió su brazo y atrapó mi mano con la suya, apretándola suavemente en una muestra de afecto. Le sonreí algo avergonzada…más que vergüenza, creo que sentía una ligera incomodidad…o algo raro, no lo sé con certeza…

-Tú también eres un gran amigo –sonreí y él se encogió de hombros, con autosuficiencia –Creo que no necesito saber tu forma de ser –opiné, mientras me sentaba y abrazaba mis rodillas. Él también se sentó –Última pregunta, ¿Tus materias favoritas en el colegio? –Lo pensó un momento

-Literatura y gimnasia –respondió finalmente. Yo sonreí satisfecha

-Perfecto, ahora ya conozco a esta persona junto a mí –comenté, mirando el agua.

Nos quedamos en silencio. No era incómodo, era…solo eso, silencio. Oír las olas romper contra los acantilados y las rocas, el sonido de las hojas moviéndose en el viento…nada del otro mundo, pero aún así completamente reconfortante. _La Push_ acaba de convertirse en uno de los mejores lugares de por aquí…

_Jacob's POV_

Alice y yo nos mantuvimos en silencio. Ella observaba todo nuestro alrededor con detenimiento, como si quisiera retener todas las imágenes con detalle en su memoria.

Yo, por mi parte, me limité a ladear un poco la cabeza y mirarla, con el mismo detenimiento que ella empleaba en la naturaleza.

Noté algo bastante obvio: era pequeña. Muy pequeña. Al menos en comparación conmigo, claro está. Me dio la sensación de que cualquier brisa otoñal podría volarla o que cualquier otra cosa (incluido yo) la rompería; pero en contraste con su apariencia, tenía un carácter fuerte y decidido, sabía lo que quería y como lo quería y por sobre todo, no tenía nada que envidiarle a chicas más…grandes, que ella; Alice era simplemente _perfecta_.

Se puso de pie de un salto y me miró con una sonrisa

-Arriba perezoso, aún queda mucha playa por recorrer –aplaudió con entusiasmo mientras me apremiaba a levantarme, cosa que hice luego de bufar un poco, en broma.

-Tienes demasiada energía para ser tan pequeña, ¿lo sabías? –Le dije, dándole un ligero toque en la nariz. Ella rió, con esa risa cantarina.

-Sí, es un talento – se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente y me miró de arriba abajo

-¿Pasa algo? –Ella no respondió; por el contrario, con una velocidad increíble, dio la vuelta y se subió ágilmente a mi espalda – ¡Oye!, ¿qué…? –No pude evitar reír a su par

-Subo en tu espalda, ¿qué no es obvio? –Respondió en mi oído –Tenía curiosidad…quería saber cuánta diferencia de altura teníamos…Woo, es mucha –reí, de nuevo

Comencé a caminar, sin bajarla de mi espalda. Ella rodeó mis hombros con sus pequeños brazos y apoyó la cabeza en el hueco entra mi cuello y mi hombro. Yo solo sonreí, sin dejar de caminar, pero tampoco sin decir palabra.

-¿Te alimentas? –Pregunté al fin –Eres la cosa menos pesada que he tenido en la espalda –Confesé

-¿Eso quiere decir que sueles llevar chicas en tu espalda? –Dijo, frunciendo el seño ligeramente. Sonreí de lado.

-Eres la primera, siéntete privilegiada –Respondí con un aire de superioridad. Ella me dio un golpe en la cabeza -¡Hey! ¿Qué te ha hecho mi pobre cabeza?

-Olvídalo, Jake –susurró en mi oído, lo que me provocó un escalofrío. Me dio un pequeño abrazo -¿Sabes? Deberíamos pasar más tiempo juntos… -Sugirió.

Yo no pude estar más de acuerdo…

_Jasper's POV_

Idiota, eso es lo que soy: un IDIOTA... ¿Quieren saber por qué? Se los diré.

Ayer en clase estuve demasiado distraído porque María se sentó a mi lado y...parece que le gusta jugar con mi cabello. Entonces, ¿qué creen? Olvidé tomar apuntes y tenemos exámen en tres días y yo...

Fui a pedirle las notas a Alice Cullen. _Mary Alice Cullen_.

Lo sé, tampoco lo creo todavía...

La cuestión es que fui y la señora Cullen me atendió -_gracias a Dios_- y dijo que su hija no estaba, que acababa de salir con un chico del cual no recordaba muy bien el nombre, pero que era algo similar a Jacobo, por lo qué reconocí enseguida qué persona sería capaz de pedirle una cita a Cullen (aunque casi toda la secundaria lo quería) sin temor a la mole musculosa que era su sobreprotector hermano mayor: _Jacob Black._

Involuntariamente mis manos se cerraron en puños dentro de los bolsillos de mi chaqueta, mientras intentaba mantener mi rostro gentil frente a la amable señora, que me sonreía dulce y maternalmente, sin poner atención de quien era, mi apellido o lo que fuera.

-¿Quieres que le diga que te llame cuando regrese, cariño? -me preguntó con ternura. Sonreí de lado (o eso intenté...).

-No, no se preocupe señora yo...me las arreglaré -la tranquilicé, alejándome unos pasos de la puerta

-Y...¿Podría saber quién buscaba a mi hija? -Añadió, con una sonrisa cómplice que me contagió

-Jasper...ella sabrá quién -rodé los ojos con diversión- En fin...fue un placer Señora Cullen -Me despedí amablemente

-Lo mismo digo Jasper, suerte -me guiñó un ojo y cerró la puerta.

La sonrisa me duró básicamente el tiempo que tardé en recordar al acompañante de Alice esta tarde. Hubiese preferido que saliera con Mike Newton...o Eric Yorkie...o...no sé, cualquiera que no fuera ese perro Black... Vaya uno a imaginar que cosas estarán haciendo...de seguro están en las playas de _La Push_; Black siempre lleva allí a todo el mundo. Aún no entiendo que tiene de divertido ir a la playa en Febrero, es ilógico. Y hay otra cosa que no logro entender: ¿Cullen y Black? No encuentro en qué se relacionan, qué pueden tener en común o...

Momento... ¿Y a mí que me importa si Alice y Black salen, se casan o tienen hijos...? ¿Hijos? Rayos, ya estoy alucinando. En fin, volviendo al punto principal: NO TIENE QUE IMPORTARME, ¿qué tan difícil de procesar era eso? ¿Tanto trabajo le costaba a mi cerebro captarlo? Voy a tener que trabajar en eso...

¡Otro momento! ¿Por qué mis pies se mueven hacia...hacia la reserva Quileute?

¡Maldición!

* * *

**Sí, sí, lo sé: tardé mucho y el cap no valió la pena...¿O sí?  
****Sé que no es la gran cosa, pero me vino la necesidad de poner a Jazz celoso y a Jake todo _in love_ xD Más que nada para todo lo que se va a desarrollar después.  
****Muchas gracias a todas las que dejan RR's y saben que si vuelven a dejar serán bienvenidos ;)  
****Un beso enorme a todas||Mordidas de sus _chupasangres_ y sus _perros_ favoritos too ;)**

**~Melu**


End file.
